


Alone Together

by colorBlip, orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, ConnieXSteven, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Leg Injury, Pain, Steven Universe - Freeform, Stevonnie - Freeform, Sword Fighting, connie loves steven, connie maheswaran - Freeform, steven angst, steven cries, steven crying, steven loves connie, stevonnie crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Steven is injured in space, Connie is there to help him.





	Alone Together

Steven was back at it again: in space. Fighting some mythical, giant rock creature. He doesn’t remember much, but he’ll never forget the insensitive actions of Blue Diamond. With just a swat of her hand, her being would no longer exist. He was lucky enough it wasn’t that bad. He was thanking his lucky stars. 

“Steven. What’s wrong? Talk to me!” Connie cried out, hating to see her BUDDY in such a state of distress. 

A breathless stutter; he couldn’t speak. He tried to assure Connie that he was fine…  
But deep down?  
He really wasn’t. 

Steven would’ve been fine if he had just died. That’s how bad the pain was.

The injured boy clenched tightly onto his knee with a death grip; he couldn’t let go. When he tried loosening his grip, the pain was so intolerable, a loud cry would escape his throat. That’s the only noise he could make. 

After a few moments, his blurry vision focused on her mildly concerned face.

“C-Connie…” he lazily drawled out, using his last bit of strength to speak. His painful, half-lidded gaze disabled Connie’s ability to speak as well. 

She was just so astonished, baffled that there was nothing in her power that she could do to help Steven. She could see that he was very hurt. 

“I’m fine,” Steven said, his voice breaking slowly with each word that he spoke. 

“Steven, I’m so sorry!” was all Connie could say, looking around desperately for help. There was no one. But she didn’t want to leave his side- at least not now! Not until she knew that incase Steven needed to run, he could.

Then, a bright idea popped into Connie’s head 

“Steven,” Connie called out, trying to catch Steven’s fading attention. She gently placed one of her delicate hands on top of Steven’s, which were gripped on his knee. She could hear him breathing heavily, and could see that there were beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. 

Every now and then, he would let out a cry of pain. 

“We need to fuse!” Connie said with a bit of hope left in her voice. 

“C-C-Connie... I can’t move…” Steven managed to say, as Connie winced at the painful sound of his voice.

“You don’t need to move, Steven!” With a hopeful smile, Connie placed her forehead against his sweaty one. With a burst of light, Stevonnie was now laying on her side, clutching her knee, whimpering softly. 

“It’s okay, Steven,” her low, timid voice reassured Steven deep inside. But. The death grip on her knee never let up. The soft crying and whimpering didn’t end with Connie trying to speak through the sniffling and cries of pain. 

Connie was now experiencing the pain that Steven had been in for the last few hours now. Neither Connie or Steven had a clue where the gems were, and they were pretty sure that no one even knew that they were down there except Blue Diamond. They didn’t seem to care too much, though.

“I’m here...we can stay. I’ll wait for you.”

“Thank you.”

And with that, Stevonnie was taken into the deep, deep state of sleep. All of the crying and screaming really wore them out. But Connie was just happy that Steven didn’t have to go through the pain alone anymore. 

Both of them had lost track of time, noting the fact that they were thousands- if not millions of miles into outer space on a planet that neither of them remembered. 

At least they were alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comment if you want to see Stevonnie get help.
> 
> Full credits to averyjt2!! we collabed tho


End file.
